battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The secret messages
In Return of the Hang Glider, Eraser explains to Pen that a really cool coincidence would occur if you took the words in place of the episode number in each episode. Then line up those words in order of what episode it came from. Which in the episode, Pen refused to believe that fact. However, it is proven that the message does exist! Since there are 25 episodes in season one, there is 25 words total in the message. Here is the Season One message: "Yeah, what is it now? I see you are taking the word with the place of the episode number. This is it. Message, no coincidence." In season two, there are 2 extra contestants, which meant there would be a couple more episodes. Since the season ended before more episodes could be made, there are some words missing, but here is the message so far: "Don't try that thing again..." Episodes 5b through 5e will likely not be included in the message, since they are parts and not episodes. BFDI Episode 1 Part 2 was not included, as an example. In season three, the length of the season is unknown, or even if this season has a secret message at all. Only one word is known so far, which was spoken by Ruby at the start of her blog. "Welcome..." If you like it, you can submit some suggestions of what these messages could be in the section below. Mistake The actual 22nd word of Episode 22 happens to be "is": #Hey #Flower #come #check #this #out #Whatever #it #is #I #don't #care #But #Flower #this #time #it's #really #important #Unless #it #'is' #Dream #Island... It is seen that in this scenario, "whatever" is seen as two words by Jacknjellify in order to have "it" as the 22nd word spoken in the episode to complete the message. In reality, however, "whatever", in both context and at the situation the word is spoken, is only seen as one word, so the real 22nd word is is, not it, like how the message should be. This is most likely a grammar mistake that Jacknjellify simply overlooked during the making of the episode. Speculation These are all speculations on what BFDIA's or IDFB's secret message could be. Some words have already been revealed, so please include them while writing your speculation. #Don't try that thing again, what Eraser told to do, it's just some short sentence, it's not like you're gonna get famous for figuring this out. #Don't try that thing again from the BFDI finale about the secret message, it is not important to decode the secret messages every season. #Don't try that thing again, our brains are getting squashed enough as they are. Animating inanimate objects is really hard, so give us a break already, seriously! #Don't try that thing again because you've already did it in Season One, and if you're still doing it, you will die, I'm seriously, dude, don't do that! #Don't try that thing again! Seriously! Eraser is just really confusing at times. Never trust him. He is messing with you! Really! These sentences are so suspicious! Stop these messages! #Don't try that thing again. Y'know, the thing from the finale? Eraser is a lier! It's a stupid sentence! Category:Other